Headless horsemen
Headless Horseman - is a mythical figure who has appeared in folklore around the world since at least the Middle Ages.[1] The Headless Horseman is traditionally depicted as a man upon horseback who is missing his head. Depending on the legend, the Horseman is either carrying his head, or is missing his head altogether, and is searching for it. Examples include the dullahan from Ireland who is a demonic fairy usually depicted riding a horse and carrying his head under his arm; the titular knight from the English tale Sir Gawain and the Green Knight; and "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow," a short story written in 1820 by American Washington Irving, which has been adapted into several other works of literature and film including the 1999 Tim Burton film Sleepy Hollow. In American folklore The Headless Horseman is a fictional character from the short story "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow" by American author Washington Irving. The story, from Irving's collection of short stories entitled The Sketch Book of Geoffrey Crayon, Gent., has worked itself into known American folklore/legend through literature and film, including the 1999 Tim Burton film Sleepy Hollow. The legend of the Headless Horseman (also known as "the Headless Hessian of the Hollow") begins in Sleepy Hollow, New York, during the American Revolutionary War. Traditional folklore holds that the Horseman was a Hessian trooper who was killed during the Battle of White Plains in 1776. He was decapitated by an American cannonball, and the shattered remains of his head were left on the battlefield while his comrades hastily carried his body away. Eventually they buried him in the cemetery of the Old Dutch Church of Sleepy Hollow, from which he rises as a malevolent ghost, furiously seeking his lost head. Modern versions of the story refer his rides to Halloween, around which time the battle took place. The Headless Horseman's also a novel by Mayne Reid, first published in monthly serialized form during 1865 and 1866, and subsequently published as a book in 1866, based on the author's adventures in the United States. "The Headless Horseman" or "A Strange Tale of Texas" was set in Texas and based on a south Texas folk tale. In Irish folklore The dullahan or dulachán ("dark man") is a headless, demonic fairy, usually riding a horse and carrying his head under his arm. He wields a whip made from a human corpse's spine. When the dullahan stops riding, a death occurs. The dullahan calls out a name, at which point the named person immediately dies. In another version, he is the headless driver of a black carriage. A similar figure, the gan ceann ''("meaning without a head"), can be frightened away by wearing a gold object or putting one in his path. In Scottish folklore The most prominent Scots tale of the headless horseman concerns a man named Ewen decapitated in a clan battle at Glen Cainnir on the Isle of Mull. The battle denied him any chance to be a chieftain, and both he and his horse are headless in accounts of his haunting of the area. In English folklore The 14th century poem Gawain and the Green Knight features a headless horseman, the titular giant knight. After he is beheaded by Gawain, the Green Knight lifts his head up with one hand and rides from the hall, challenging Gawain to meet him again one year later. In German folklore The German Legends of the Brothers Grimm (''Deutsche Sagen) recount two German folk tales of a headless horseman being spotted with their own eyes. One is set near Dresden in Saxony. In this tale, a woman from Dresden goes out early one Sunday morning to gather acorns in a forest. At a place called "Lost Waters", she hears a hunting horn. When she hears it again, she turns around and she sees a headless man in a long grey coat sitting on a grey horse. In another German tale, set in Brunswick in Lower Saxony, a headless horseman called "the wild huntsman" blows a horn to warn hunters not to ride the next day, because they will meet with an accident. In some German versions of the headless horseman, he seeks out the perpetrators of capital crimes. In others, he has a pack of black hounds with tongues of fire. In Indian folklore The jhinjhār's a headless horseman found in the folklore of Rajasthan and Madhya Pradesh. Unlike European depictions, this headless horseman is often portrayed as a heroic figure; folklore states that jhinjhārs are said to be born out of violent and wrongful deaths that occur in protecting innocents. Most stories about the jhinjhār describe it as a Rajput prince who lost its head while defending a village or caravan from bandits but refusing to back down even after being beheaded, while other versions describe it as a Mughalcavalryman trying to defend its prince. In popular culture Comics The comic book series Chopper, written by Martin Shapiro, is a modern-day reimagining of the headless horseman. It features a headless outlaw biker on a motorcycle who collects the souls of sinners. The only people who can see him are those who have consumed a strange new Ecstasy-like drug that triggers their sixth sense and opens a gateway to the afterlife. During the hallucinogenic high, any characters who have committed significant sins are hunted by the headless ghost. Once the drug wears off the victim is safe and beyond the headless horseman's ghostly reach. TV The Kolchak: The Night Stalker episode "Chopper" (initially broadcast on January 31, 1975) features a headless motorcyclist who enacts revenge for the loss of his head on a rival biker gang, 20 years after his murder. In the Midsomer Murders episode "The Dark Rider", a killer lures several victims to their deaths by masquerading as a headless horseman from local legend. In Monster High In Monster High there are only two known headless horsemen, Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, and one of her parents who's mentioned to be a headless horsemen but is never seen. In monster high headless horsemen can remove their heads. But if their head is to far away from their body, the body lacks any scene of direction. Its possible headless horsemen live a long time, since it's been said that Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is very old, and yet still looks young. Appearance Headless horsemen look mostly human in appearance, the only way you can tell their not human is when they remove their heads. In monster high it's confirmed that headless horsemen can be male and female, as Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is a female headless horsemen. And that her father is a headless horseman but what he looks like exactly is unknown. Abilities *'Detachable heads': They can remove their heads, easily. But if their head is to far from their body, the body will lack any scene of direction. Known Headless horsemen *Headless Headmistress Bloodgood *Bloodgood's father External links *https://www.mythical-creatures-and-beasts.com/headless-horseman.html *https://www.irishcentral.com/culture/craic/scariest-monsters-demons-celtic-myth-halloween Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Monster history Category:Fay